


You Make Me Want You

by Smooty



Series: 2AceDoc NSFW One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2acedoc, 2doc - Freeform, Begging, Double Penetration, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Murdoc Niccals, acedoc, murdace, spicy spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: There was something in the way they hovered over each other and him time that spoke of hidden closeness. Murdoc caught both of them staring at him when they thought he wasn’t looking, or when he was talking to Russel and Noodle. They were hilariously obvious, but Murdoc didn’t mind. In fact, he made sure to put a little extra swagger in his step, just for them to enjoy.





	You Make Me Want You

The second Murdoc walked through the door of Spirit House and noticed the way 2D and Ace were standing so close he knew there was going to be trouble. And not the bad kind of trouble, he hoped, but the kind that would leave him aching and sated for days. 

There was something in the way they hovered over each other and him time that spoke of hidden closeness. Murdoc caught both of them staring at him when they thought he wasn’t looking, or when he was talking to Russel and Noodle. They were hilariously obvious, but Murdoc didn’t mind. In fact, he made sure to put a little extra swagger in his step, just for them to enjoy.

He excused himself from the party early in the night, claiming exhaustion. Noodle and Russel waved him off, too busy with their game of Monopoly to argue. 2D and Ace had been chatting over beers on the living room sofa, though they went quiet as Murdoc went past and sauntered up the stairs. He could feel their stares like heat over his back. 

His room was essentially how he left it. Murdoc allowed himself to savour the feeling of being alone for the first time in months. Had the Spirit House always been this… peaceful? He took a deep breath in, then exhaled in a cathartic sigh. It was good to be home. 

He wasn’t alone for long though. Not ten minutes after he’d closed the door, and five after he’d changed into something more comfortable, there was a knock against the door. Well well, it looked like at least one of them had the guts to follow him. Murdoc opened the door slowly, grin on his face widening as he saw  _ both  _ men _. _

“Hello lads, what can I do for you?” he asked, eyeing them both up and down. Ace was in front and beamed at the other bassist, while 2D stood behind him, smiling nervously. 

“Hey Doc!” Ace chirped, flashing him an easy grin. “D and I wanted to come up and say welcome back again before you went to bed.”

2D bobbed in his in agreement. “Y-yeah! I'm glad you're back Muds!” 

“Aww, well thank you. D’you wanna come in for a bit?” he asked, pretending he didn’t know  _ exactly _ why they were there. He stepped to the side and allowed them to pass, leering not-so-inconspicuously at 2D’s arse as he walked by. 

“Looks the same in here,” 2D commented, stepping over the junk on the floor. Murdoc shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed, letting the other two poke around as they wished. Ace was the first to turn around and face him, a mischevious glint in his eye. 

“You live in a pigsty Doc.”

“Life’s too short for cleaning, Acey dear,” Murdoc drawled. He’d taken to leaning back on the bed, legs spread and arms relaxed, the picture of casualness. Ace’s eyes lingered a moment on his crotch and Murdoc snickered. “So, you two gonna tell me why you’re  _ really _ here, or are we jus’ gonna keep dancin’ around it like idiots?”

2D blushed while Ace shrugged. “Well, we figured you were gone an awfully long time, Boss,” he started, sidling up to the bed. “And maybe you’d be wanting a little…” He made a crude jerking-off gesture and 2D tittered.

“Y-yeah! I-if you wanna, that is.” Murdoc’s grin couldn’t get any wider. It had been a while since he and 2D had messed around, and even longer since he and Ace had fucked. He’d never had both of them at the same time, not that he hadn’t thought about it.

“I don’t know,” he said, still smiling. “I’m pretty tired…”

2D looked confused, but Ace picked up what he was putting down. “Don’t worry, Doc, we’ll do all the hard work. You just have to sit back and look good, how’s that sound?”

“Sounds like you better put your money where your mouth is, Copular.” With the older bassists consent, Ace moved closer, looking over Murdoc from the bedside. The Satanist felt his pulse spike at the way the other looked his lips; it really had been too long. 

Ace leaned down and places an almost chaste kiss on the side of Murdoc's mouth before winding a hand through his hair and yanking him forward. Murdoc yelped in surprise, catching 2D’s apprehensive look.

“Aw come on Muds, I know you like it rough,” Ace teased, now straddling his hips. “Stu was tellin’ me you never let him top. Why’s that? He’s good at it you know.”

Murdoc moaned a little at the pressure on his lap, making eye contact with the singer over Ace’s shoulder. The younger bassist kept talking in his ear, low and teasing as 2D toed off his socks and sat in front of him. “Wouldn’t you like that, Doc? Wouldn’t you like to be taken care of?”

“I-I’d like that,” 2D said, gaining confidence from the way Ace was taking charge. “I wanna make you feel good, Muds.”

And oh, who was he to argue with such sweet promises? With a tilt of his head and an easy smile, he beckoned the singe and bassist closer. 

“Well, you’re welcome to try,” he drawled. Ace snickered beside him and took the opening to latch onto the sensitive skin of his throat. Murdoc hissed sharply, then trailed off into a moan. He almost missed the hungry look on Stu’s face as he watched them. “Come’on then D, join us.”

The singer sprang into action, pressing the length of his body against Murdoc’s. His bony frame felt familiar--this wasn’t the first time they’d fallen into bed together so it should--and oh so good. It wasn’t long before 2D’s large hands were roaming over the bassist's frame, sneaking under clothes and caressing long-neglected sensitive spots. The closeness of both of them was enough to make Murdoc’s head spin. 

The two of them easily got Murdoc to the point of moaning and squirming. Ace’s teeth were wicked sharp against his neck, and Stu’s hands were burning against his skin, pulling him to face him. After a few minutes, Murdoc could do nothing but writhe in pleasure between them, at the younger men’s complete mercy. 

“You sound good, Murdoc,” Ace murmured against his skin, breath hot. “You been thinkin’ about this while you were locked up?”

Murdoc keened, his hips bucking against Ace’s. 2D chuckled and teased a hand down to the fly of his pants, pressing lightly. “He always liked talkin’ about all the orgies he’s gone too. Liked to make it sound like he ruled the roost.”

“But we know better, don’t we, Doc?” Ace teased, one of his hands mirroring 2D’s and pawing his crotch from behind. “You love bein’ dominated, filled up,  _ fucked hard.” _

“ _ Yes… _ ” Murdoc hissed, not knowing which hand to buck into. The sweatpants he was wearing were thin, and he could feel their fingertips against his pussy, but only just. 

“How’d you like it if we did that for you, Murdoc?” Ace asked as his hand began to dip under his waistband. “Don’t you want me and D to stuff you full, make you feel it?”

Murdoc’s head thrashed and his back arched. “Yes,  _ fuck _ yes. I want--” He was cut off by his own gasp as both 2D and Ace reached his core, fingers prodding and not quite touching where he needed.

“He’s so wet Ace,” 2D moaned, letting his clever fingers trace feather-light patterns over the bassist’s erect clit. Ace hummed in agreement, letting his digits dip in and out of Murdoc’s hole. 

“He really is. You’re so ready, babe.” Murdoc nodded frantically, trying to get closer to both men at the same time and failing miserably. “And you’re usually such a fan of foreplay.”

Murdoc groaned again. “I swear to Satan if y-you two don’t fuck me soon…” Ace plunged his fingers inside, making Murdoc shout. Stu muffled his noises with a wet kiss.

“Impatient. So, D, how’d you want to do this?” Ace sounded impossibly casual as he pumped his fingers in and out of the older man despite the hardness in his pants.

“Uh, I dunno Ace,” 2D mumbled between kisses, moving his tongue in sync with his fingers. Ace chuckled and pulled away for a moment, fiddling around with a packet of lube. 

“Well, no sense rearangin’ everythin’,” he said before returning his fingers to Murdoc, but higher this time. A now-slick finger traced over the sensitive muscle just as 2D’s fingers slipped inside his cunt. “We’ll do it just like this, I’m sure he’ll love that.”

Murdoc was shaking with excitement. When Ace went to push a finger into his arse, he wrapped one leg around 2D’s hips, giving them both more room to work. The singer’s hips began to rock forward against Murdoc, the bulge in Stu’s pants rubbing against his thigh. He quickly got frustrated, finally pulling away from Murdoc to shimmy his pants and underwear down, exposing his leaking cock.

“Oh--oh please Stu,” Murdoc moaned at the sight, doing his best to stay relaxed for Ace, but wanting to scream. “Please fuck me.”

For a second he thought 2D might give in and he’d finally get some relief, but Ace was quicker. “Not yet, Stu. Give me a few minutes, yeah?” He was easing a second finger in beside the first one now. The slight burn made Murdoc’s core clench in anticipation. 

“Sorry Murdoc,” 2D said with a slight smile. “Guess you’ll have to wait.” He took himself in hand and began teasing his tip against the bassists pussy from top to bottom, drawing long groans from the older man. Ace hummed in approval, scissoring his fingers, then adding another. Murdoc sobbed. 

“Shhh, Doc, don’t worry. We’re nearly there,” Ace soothed, giving a few more thrusts before removing his fingers all together. Murdoc could feel the head of Ace’s dick pressing against his arse, and 2D’s pressing against his cunt and it was all too much.

His panting was the loudest sound in the room. “ _ Please--Please!” _ Murdoc cried hoarsely. There was no way he could take any more of this teasing, he was ready.  _ So ready. _

Ace grinned madly at his begging, but 2D was softer and took pity. “Alrigh’ Muds, calm down luv.”

But Murdoc was beyond the point of calming down. “N-no! Need it-- _ please. _ ”

Stu looked over the oldest bassist’s shoulder to Ace with a wide-eyed stare. “Don’t tease him anymore, Ace.”

“Poor thing, alright, alright,” Ace cooed as he lined up and began to push inside. Murdoc groaned deeply and clung to 2D’s biceps, nails digging into soft skin. Stu hissed in pain, but also began to thrust into Murdoc. The feeling of being stretched and filled completely was everything to the Satanist. 

“O-oh--I-I-I’m--” It was too much already,  _ too much _ . Before either man had bottomed out Murdoc was cumming. Both Ace and 2D gasped at the tight convulsions and soft keens of the bassist's pleas.

“Shit, Doc, did you just cum?” Ace asked, breathless. Murdoc nodded tiredly, resting his head against the singer’s shoulder. 2D was huffing now as well, the warm wetness and tight heat heavenly around his cock.

“Are you ok to keep goin’?” he asked quietly. Satan 2D was always so nice, so considerate. Murdoc didn’t want any of that right then though. 

“Fuck me now, you idiots,” he growled, clenching his kegel muscles to make both men moan. They didn’t need telling twice, quickly setting a brutal pace, pounding the smaller man back and forth between them. Like a rag doll in the wind, Murdoc let himself be completely controlled by the force, not even bothering to move his hips. All he could do was hold on and try to muffle his moans and sobs into 2D’s neck. 

“S’it feel good, Muds?” 2D moaned, his hips moving mechanically. Normally when Murdoc slept with the singer, he was the one in control, either fucking him with the strap-on or tying him down and riding the younger. This was the first time he’d let 2D have any control, and so far, he wasn’t disappointed. 2D didn’t brag about it much, but his cock was  _ big. _ Maybe the biggest Murdoc had ever taken. He loved to truss the singer up and ride him into the mattress until he screamed.

Ace, on the other hand, had always been one to take charge in the bedroom. Back when they’d both been younger and a little more adventurous, Murdoc had enjoyed the pleasures of being dommed and controlled. Ace fit that bill exactly, nice cock, sexy body, and a wild streak that went on for days. More than once the two bassists had locked themselves away and spent extended amounts of time getting to know each other better. 

“Oh God, I can’t, Oh shit--!” Murdoc answered, throwing his head back and resting it on Ace’s chest. The younger bassist took the chance to lean in, capturing Murdoc’s lips in a teeth-filled kiss. 

The wet sounds coming from their movements were downright filthy. Murdoc could feel every inch of their dicks inside him, filling him to capacity in a way he hadn’t felt in far too long. The way Ace was kissing him, all teeth and no softness, matched with the way 2D held him, all comfort and care. They kept him near the edge, but just barely. 

“You can do it, I know you can” 2D murmured, eyes downcast and watching his length disappear again and again inside the bassist. Murdoc moaned at the encouragement, breaking away from Ace to catch his breath. 

“I know you can, Doc,” Ace agreed, picking up speed and switching to gnawing at the other’s neck. He clenched his teeth to stop a moan as Murdoc squeezed tighter in response. “Oh Murdoc you feel so good, such a good boy letting me and D fuck you.”

The pressure of another orgasm was building up in his groin, making him shake and sob with each thrust. Neither man fucking him stopped. One of 2D’s hands came down to palm over hit clit, hard and just the way Murdoc liked it. The Satanist tried to think about anything other than the extraordinary pleasure being dolled out to him to stave off his coming orgasm, but it was nearly impossible. His mind was consumed totally by the other two.

“I-I--I’m cumming--!” Murdoc screamed, hips tensing and toes clenching. This time, Stu and Ace kept moving, though the had to slow down to accommodate the convulsions of his muscles. Cumming with them both still inside and moving was so intense, so good, that Murdoc felt real tears begin to run down his face, completely overwhelmed. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so sexy. Murdoc you’re so good I--!” 2D gasped, his thrusts coming to a halt as he let go and came inside the bassist. Ace, watching on, came moments after, his quiet moans filling Murdoc’s senses. The Satanist felt himself be filled with cum and moaned lowly. 

All three men lay still for a few minutes, catching their breath and coming back to themselves. Ace pulled out first, careful not to cause too much overstimulation, and 2D did the same moment’s later with a hiss. Murdoc was boneless, letting himself be flopped around and maneuvered as needed. 

“Phew, that was pretty intense, ey boys?” Ace asked, finally taking his pants off fully and lounging back. 2D was a little less lively, choosing to wrap his arms around Murdoc and lean in close. 

“You alrigh’ Murdoc?”

The Satanist nodded tiredly, for once not pushing the younger man away. The tear tracks on his face were drying and leaving sticky patches behind. It felt so good to be held and wanted, fuck he’d needed this. 

“Satan, I think you two nearly made me pass out there,” he joked. 2D hummed and began laying little kisses along his forehead. Behind him, Ace was fumbling around for a couple of smokes, lighting them and handing them out. 

“We just wanted to show you we’re glad you’re home,” the ex-gangster said, tossing his shirt away into the darkness of Murdoc’s room. 

“We really missed you,” 2D added. Murdoc laughed. 

“I listened to  _ The Now Now _ D, I know you missed me.” The singer blushed bright red as Ace snorted. What Murdoc didn’t say was that the first time he’d heard  _ Souk Eye _ over the common-room radio he’d had to excuse himself to his bunk, lest the other inmates see him cry. 

“Did you like it?” The singer's voice was sleepy and the hand holding his fag was dipping dangerously close to the comforter. 

“Ask me when you can keep your eyes open.” Murdoc was tired too, and he could feel Ace behind him slipping the covers up and around them all. It looked like he wasn’t going to get his bed all to himself tonight, and maybe not for a while. Oh well, worse things had happened to better people. 


End file.
